Tis Better to Have Loved and Lost
by Simply Enchanted
Summary: Is it really better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all? AlvinxBrittany.


**Ello. Its been awhile since I wrote something. I wrote this while I was bored, so it may or may not be the greatest thing ever written, or even make sense. But Its my first romance story! YAY!!! Alvin and Brittany love!!! LOL. Oh, and just so you know, I'm going out of town from the 1st-7th. Im going on a cruise!! Yay!! But I dont think there will be Wifi out at sea... so you most likely wont hear from me. **

**Anyways... thoughts are in italics... just so you know.**

**And once again, I've written another one-shot. Enjoy!!! :)**

* * *

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Brittany lay curled up in bed with her pink blanket over her head, wailing over her breakup with Alvin. Jeanette sat on the bed next to her, trying unsuccessfully to console her sister.

" Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." Jeanette said softly and as comfortingly as she possibly could. Brittany glared at her younger sister from over her shoulder.

"Get out!" Brittany screamed. A confused look was plastered on Jeanette's face at her sister's sudden outburst.

_'Was it something I said?' _She thought. Jeanette didn't argue, though. It was no use fighting with Brittany when she was upset. She simply rolled off the bed and left the room.

Brittany watched Jeanette leave. She sighed and rolled back over onto her side and continued to pout. She loved Jeanette, she really did, but Jeanette wasn't the best at giving consoltation. That's what she had Eleanor for, but Eleanor was at a soccer tournament and wouldn't return home for several more hours. Brittany huffed and returned to her resentful thoughts.

_' I hate that expression!'_ She thought. _' If I loved and lost, that would only mean pain and heartbreak, and never loving at all would mean no pain at all.' _Brittany sighed. Why did she have to love Alvin?

The door bell rang. Brittany didn't bother to answer it. She wanted to cry and wallow in self pity in peace. And she figured Jeanette would answer it anyways. And she did. Moments later Jeanette's head poked in the doorway to their bed room.

" Brittany, there's someone at the door for you." She called sofly. Brittany frowned.

" Tell them to go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

" I really think you should go talk to them. It might help." Brittany sighed. She didn't want to talk to anyone. All she wanted was to be alone. But she obeyed her sister and rolled out of bed, exited the bedroom, and climbed down the stairs as she wiped away the evidence that she had been crying.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed a red capped chipmunk standing at their front door. Her sadness melted away, as it turned into anger.

" What are _you_ doing here?" She snapped, her arms folded across her chest. Alvin glanced up at her with weak, but sincere smile.

" Can we please just talk?" He asked, his baby blue eyes begged her to answer favoribly. Brittany glared at him skeptically.

"Fine." She said grudgingly through gritted teeth. Alvin's smile brightend as he grabbed her by the hand and led her out to the front porch of her house.

" Now talk." Brittany snapped again, leaning back against the house, arms still folded across her chest. Alvin shuffled around for a minute, nervously, trying to gather his thoughts.

" I'm waiting. I haven't got all day." Brittany said, clearly becoming impatient. Alvin sighed.

" Well, I just came by to, uh... uh.... to say I was...umm..." Alvin's voice trailed off, and he glanced up at Brittany. She was scowling at him. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. " ...To say I'm sorry." He mumbled. " ...And that I was a... a jerk."

Brittany's scowl and threating expression melted away and was replaced by a sweet, forgiving one. Alvin took that as a sign that Brittany was becoming less hostile, and his attempt to make amends with his girlfriend was working.

" How hard was it for you to suck up your pride and admit that?" Brittany asked teasingly.

"Hard." Alvin smiled. " But you're worth it."

" I know." Brittany said. Alvin took her by the hand, and pulled her close into a sweet, soft kiss.

" I love you." He whispered in her ear. Brittany grinned.

" Love you too." She whispered back. They stared at each other for a moment before a thought came to Brittany's mind.

'_ Alvin never apologizes on his own. Dave or Simon must have forced him into this!' _Brittany glared suspiciously at Alvin.

" Who put you up to this?" She asked, her tone demanded an honest answer. Alvin was taken aback for a moment, then realized what she meant. He grinned proudly.

" No one, Actually. They don't even know I'm here." He turned at glanced upward toward the sky. " Which is why I probably should get going before Dave finds out I snuck out." Brittany giggled.

" Figures." Alvin leaned in once more, and planted a final kiss on her cheek before walking down the driveway.

" See you tommorow, Britt." He called out to her.

" Bye." Brittany watched as Alvin disappeared down the street towards his own house. A lovestuck grin spread ear to ear across Brittany's lips, as she walked back inside, and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the front door, and slid down until she was seated on the floor. She bit her lower lip in thought.

_' Jeanette was right. It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. Because when you never love at all, you have nothing to gain... But when you love and you lose..._

_You always have a chance at finding it again.'_

**Like it? Loathe it? Did it make sense? I always doubt myself in its sense. I dont know why. Personally, I think I did pretty good job (minus a few kinks, but isnt that why were all here?) and despite it being short, written out of boredom. ( I'm working on making my stories longer. I'm not good with lots of details, it just turns out bad.) Anyways, I want to know what you thought, so click that review button and tell me. :)**

* * *


End file.
